


Don't mess with The Rock.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Moana (2016) RPF
Genre: Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Graphic swearing, Kinda rape but not really, M/M, Size mocking kinda, The Rock is really big, When i say graphic violence, handjob, it's not that bad, post argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Dwayne gets annoyed by something Lin says and goes off to find him. Lin isn't quick enough.It's not as sadistic as it sounds. I am shit at summaries.





	1. Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything other than the weird plot.  
> Sorry Lin. And Dwayne.
> 
> Sorry I know it's not great but it was one of those It's late and I've had an idea fics.

Lin was on the fourth floor of his hotel. The Moana cast and he were doing a research trip. He had just shut the door to his room. 

"Lin" Came Dwayne's deep voice, anger obvious in his tone.  
Lin turned to the sound, he swallowed audibly as the man practically had steam coming from him.  
"You shouldn't have said that"  
Lin panicked. Oh shit, he thought. He headed to the elevator opposite him. "Don't run from me"  
He got to the elevator and hurriedly pressed the call button, his breathing quickened as he panicked even further. 

The Rock was coming down the hall.  
"Come on" he murmured in frustration.  


He took a look in Dwayne's direction, he was getting nearer and nearer. 

Lin gave up and went down the stairs instead.  
The bigger man's footsteps catching up Lin was halfway down the first flight when he heard. "You won't escape me" 

Dwyane had longer legs and could probably catch up, that's what made Lin's heart stop when he heard the footsteps hit the flight he was on. 

He carried on running, panting. He didnt know what he was gonna do when he reached the bottom.  
He just kept running. 

He was nearly there, only a few more steps.  
He ran into the lobby. It was filled with people. The sound drowning out the footsteps that seemed to pound in his head. 

Where do I go? He questioned himself.  
The door, get out. 

Only then did he realise he wasn't moving, he was standing. Frozen to the spot.  
Come on, move. He thought.  
He managed to lift one of his legs, it was too late. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Pressing him down.  
His body tensed up.  
"Told you, you wouldn't escape, you're too slow"  
He whispered in his ear. 

He tried to scream. He couldnt. He couldnt get the sound out.  
Run! He thought, run!  
He braced himself and tried to shake the hand off, run away. 

He ran from the hand, but it just grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
The grip tight and approaching painful.  
Dwayne pulled him toward him so they were facing. Lin's eyes darted about and his chest heaved. "Let's go somewhere else"


	2. Let me go.

Lin found himself being dragged through the crowd of people, he was pulled towards some kind of conference room. 

Dwayne opened the large door and lead them inside.  
He threw Lin towards the darkness and shut the door. 

He switched on the light.  
The room was empty apart from some chairs. It clearly wasn't being used. 

Lin's throat was dry. Pulse racing in his head.  
"What you said was wrong"  
Dwayne took his jacket off, showing his incredibly large and intimidating muscles.  
Lin gulped.  
He found his voice.  
"Wha-what do do you m-mean?" He stuttered.  
"You know what I mean. The interview you did."  
What interview? Lin thought. Then it hit him.  
"I um. I was joking"  
"You think that's funny!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the wall causing Lin to jump.  
"S-sorry"  
"No, not good enough" He went over to where he had pushed Lin. Looked down on him, making Lin cower down . 

Lin was shaking, his brain clowded with fear.  
Dwayne leant forward, placing a hand on either of Lin's shoulders.  


"Please" He squeaked out.  
Dwayne shook his head. Then all of a suddenly turned and pushed him toward the wall.  
Lin let out a groan of pain as his back made contact. Dwayne's hands travelled to his neck, closing them around his throat. Lin's eyes widened. 

The hands tightened around his throat.  
Lin, in reflex brought his hands up and tried to prise the stronger man's arms off.  
He wasnt budging. 

Lin choked out a "stop," before they tightened further.  
His spluttering and choking didn't discourage the man. 

Lin was desperate, the muscled man smirked before saying, "I'll make a deal"  
The hands still pressing, but not entirely cutting off the air.  
Lin tried to nod.  
"I'll forgive you, and let you breath, but you gotta do something for me"  
"Y-es" Lin forced out.

Dwayne let go. Lin gasped for air, gulping it in. He rubbed a hand around his abused neck. 

"Come to my room tomorrow morning"


	3. A deal is a deal.

Lin had been let free.   
The deal, well it wasn't something he would usually agree too, ever agree too.

"Dont forget" was the last thing Dwayne had said before he left, leaving Lin panting against the wall. 

The day after. 

Dwayne had woken up early, even for him.   
It was 5:29. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall.   
A smirk played on his lips.   
He remembered the deal. 

He went down to Lin's door.   
He knocked, not lightly. 

Lin was lying in bed. Asleep. Ya know like a normal person would be.   
He was woken by the knocking and groaned before checking the time. 

He threw on his robe before going to the door.   
He barely got it open before he pushed back in.   
He let out a yelp of suprise.  
"Morning" Dwayne said before attacking the smaller man's mouth with his own. 

Lin was pushed backwards, onto the bed.   
He groaned as a hand found it's way inside his robe. Running up his abdomen and flicked one of his nipples. 

"You owe me" Dwayne said, breaking the kiss.   
Lin felt his cheeks heat up as his colleague unzipped his pants.   
Letting them fall to the floor with his boxers. 

Fuck. Lin thought. He wasn't small. Definitely not small. You would've thought that compared to the rest of him he would be. 

Dwayne's huge hand pushed down on his head.   
Directing him to his cock.   
Lin was nervous, he hadn't done this in a long time. 

"Go on then" He urged.   
Lin wrapped his hand around the base and stroked up slowly.   
Then he licked his lips. He ran his tongue up to the tip and sucked on it like a popsicle. 

He heard Dwayne inhale sharply as Lin took him into his mouth.   
Taking as much in as he could, using his hand to stroke the rest. 

Dwayne pushed him down, making Lin gag before relaxing his throat. 

He didn't know how long it took but he heard Dwayne shout a warning before he felt the rush of cum on his tongue. 

He swallowed it all before letting him drop from his mouth, now limp.   
Lin was getting harder in his pants, he dropped a hand to his lap and palmed himself from the outside. 

Dwayne had pulled up his pants and tucked himself in.   
"Thanks" His voice rough.   
And with that he headed toward to door and left. 

Lin was sat on the bed, hard and horny.   
He slide down his boxers and jerked off to the image of sucking Dwayne off. 

It wasn't long before he was cumming in his hand with a moan. 

He sighed and layed down pulling his underwear back up. 

He looked toward the clock.   
06:11.  
He let his eyes fall shut.   
He sighed before once again drift off to sleep.


End file.
